<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>During all this time by Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279070">During all this time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan/pseuds/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan'>Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan/pseuds/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during those three years Korra heals in the South Pole. Because Nickelodeon is filled with cowards and I want it to be more explicitly gay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CW/TW: description of Korra having a panic attack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>During all this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look at me, back at it again with my gay bullshit after like... literally a year of ghosting on a long fic. lol. but in my defense it was 2020 and fic writing was not top of my list. imma be honest, prolly not gonna finish that one. so if you're one of my dr who readers sorry lol. who knows. maybe someday. but in the meantime have a korra fic. cos im a slut for these two rn. literally no idea how active this fandom is rn but im here so come scream with me about korra and asami. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>big thanks to my wonderful gf pandoraspockz to giving this a read over before i posted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d only been three weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks since Korra had left her for the Southern Water Tribe. Three weeks since Asami had last seen Korra’s face, once always with a steely glint of determination in her expression but now with dark bags under her eyes. Three weeks since her best friend had declined her offer to go with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami pushed aside the blueprints she had scattered on her desk and propped her elbows there, burying her face in her hands. Three weeks of forced productivity. Of faking a smile. Of trying not to think about Korra every waking moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because in her gut, Asami felt like she should have insisted more. Joined Korra on the boat anyways. Left with her for the gloom and the stifled feel of the Avatar’s compound. How could Korra <em>want</em> to be alone there? Shut up and guarded like a precious treasure, left alone with only stone-faced White Lotus guards, her parents, and Katara. Korra needed her friends. And Asami had let her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Sato?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami looked up. Her secretary hovered in the half-opened doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“President Raiko sent a message for you,” he said, holding out a piece of paper. “He wants an audience with you as soon as possible. What shall I tell him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami dry scrubbed her face, then patted her hair into place. Holding out a hand, she took the message and frowned at it. “He wants to talk about infrastructure? Tell him I’ll be there by the end of today. A city contract could help buffer Future Industries against any other…” Betrayals. Disasters. Insurrections led by her father. “… setbacks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her secretary nodded and began to withdraw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Sato?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have there been any letters for me? From the Southern Water Tribe?” Asami couldn’t keep a slight note of pleading from entering her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, miss,” said her secretary. Asami’s hopes soared. “Some of Verrick’s old partners have contacted you about shipping questions. But nothing from the Avatar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami’s hopes crashed back to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, miss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” she said, waving a dismissive hand with a casualness she didn’t feel. “Go respond to the president. Thank you, that will be all. Please don’t disturb me unless it’s an emergency.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her secretary bowed and withdrew, closing the door behind him. Asami glanced ruefully at the blueprints, then pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Korra,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope these past few weeks have been restful and good for you. How’s the Southern Water Tribe? I got some messages from some merchants down there, asking for a shipping contract, so it sounds like things are really starting to heal from the war with your uncle down ther-  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami scowled. Shipping contracts? Civil war? Spirits, why couldn’t she write a simple letter to her best friend? She balled up the sheet and tried again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Korra, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you. Republic City just hasn’t been the same without you. We’re all hoping for you to make a speedy recovery and come back soon. I know Bolin has been lost without you around. He’s been hanging out around Air Temple Island, writing you letters. I hope you write him back soon, it’d make his day. Mako’s been sinking himself into work again. You know how he gets. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As for me, I’ve been trying to keep Future Industries afloat. I got a message from President Raiko today, asking me to come meet with him about the city’s infrastructure. I really hope he offers me a contract to redesign the city. We badly need to update our roads and buildings for everyone, humans and spirits both. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>How’s the south? How are your parents? I hope everyone is doing well. I hope you’re getting well. Focus on that, Korra. Take your time, and just get well. For all of us. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you ever need anything, I’m here for you. Always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asami</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asami?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bolin! I was hoping to catch you before you left,” Asami said as she walked up to him. Bolin had his bag over one shoulder, standing next to the waiting train’s door. “You all ready to go off to unite the Earth Kingdom, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure am!” Bolin said proudly. “I can’t believe Kuvira specifically asked me to help. And all the things she’s accomplished in just a few months… wow! I can’t <em>wait</em> to help her out! Watch out world, Bolin’s coming for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great, Bolin, I’m so proud of you. And I know Korra would be too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face fell slightly. “Thanks, Asami. Have you heard from her at all? I’ve been writing to her every single week and I’m a little worried that she hasn’t been getting my letters. Or that maybe her letters have been getting lost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I haven’t,” said Asami. “But it’s only been six months. Maybe that she’s focusing all her energy on getting better so she can come back and surprise us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>She said she’d be gone for only a few weeks though, </em>Asami added to herself. <em>It’s been more than a few weeks. A lot more than a few weeks. No one has heard from her. What happened? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, maybe.” Bolin sighed. “Can I tell her to send any letters for me to you? Kuvira is planning a big push for the Earth Kingdom to be reunified within a few years, which is gonna be such a huge task. So we’re gonna be moving around a lot and I don’t know where to tell her to send them. But you’ll know, because we’ll be sending reports to Tenzin and Raiko. So you can send them to me. It’ll be perfect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed. “I’d be happy to, Bolin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, thanks! Are you and Mako gonna be alright here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we will, don’t worry about us. Mako’s got detective in his sights. And I’ve got the city contract for infrastructure. Plus, Tenzin asked me to help redesign the air benders’ outfits. So we’ll both be pretty busy. Go, have fun. Do some good for the Earth Kingdom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A train whistle blew and he looked over his shoulder. “Oh, that’s me. I should go. I’m meeting up with Kuvira a few days out of Zaofu, we’re going to be heading off into the northern states. There’re so many bandits there, Bolin will be kicking some serious butt! It’ll be just like when we were with Korra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra. Korra, alive and vibrant and well. Taking on bad guys with her almost cocky confidence. Korra, lying broken in her father’s arms. Korra, trying to put on a brave face for the airbender kids, but showing the flickers of pain nonetheless. Would she ever see her again? Or had Korra forgotten about them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet it will,” said Asami. She gave him a quick hug, then gently pushed him towards the train. “Go on, you don’t want to miss it. Bye, Bolin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Asami! I’ll miss you! Wish me luck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Wish me luck, Asami.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Worry gnawed at Asami’s stomach. “Korra, you can’t give yourself up to Zaheer. He’s a mad man, who knows what he wants to do with you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not sure what exactly he wants to do, but I have no choice,” Korra said, eyes flashing. “He’s going to kill all the new air benders. And I know that’s not a bluff. Look at what he did to the Earth Queen! I can’t let the four nations lose their balance, not now. I have to do this.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, then we’ll just have to rescue you,” said Asami, pulling Korra in for a hug. Korra melted into it slightly, her head coming in to rest peacefully against the curve where Asami’s neck met her shoulder. And for an instant, Asami knew that everything would be okay. Korra was tough, even though she felt so soft in her arms. She had defeated Amon. She’d prevented ten thousand years of darkness. She could take on one airbender. Even if he was one of the best benders Asami had ever seen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then Korra pulled back, the tough, Avatar determination squaring her shoulders. She nodded once to everyone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s do this.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s do this. Get her on the airship. Quickly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She couldn’t feel her legs. Why had she never appreciated how easy it was to just walk? And now, Korra couldn’t help but feel like a child as her father carried her back to the airship. Her eyesight drifted, fading in and out as her head bobbed against his shoulder, pain wracking her body through each jostle. Every breath felt like a knife driving from her lungs to the very tips of her fingers, tearing her flesh into ribbons. Closing her eyes felt like a sigh of relief, of blocking out the pain, the memories of Zaheer pulling her down, down, down… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Korra?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A soft voice, a familiar, comforting voice, floated through the haze. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Korra, stay with us. It’ll be ok. It’s over. Just hang in there, okay?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Here, put her in here,” said a brisk voice. “Asami, would you mind - ”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course,” said the first, soft voice. “I’ve got her from here.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A soft surface appeared underneath her and Korra sank into it, unable to sit up, to open her eyes. Gentle hands picked up her arm that still had a chain cuffed to her wrist and rotated it, producing gentle metallic clinking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tonraq, why don’t you leave us for a bit? I’m going to try to clean her up.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But she needs healing. Shouldn’t Kya be in here? Shouldn’t she be helping you? You can’t do this on your own,” said her father, a note of pleading plain in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kya’s gone through a lot herself,” said the gentle voice. “She needs rest, too. Korra will be fine for a bit. The poison is gone. I think what she needs right now is rest.” A long, hesitant pause. “You’re not going to lose her now, Tonraq. I promise. I’ve got her.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed, long and heavy. Footsteps echoed away, a door closing gently. The voice made a noise of annoyance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Should have gotten Lin to metalbend this off before she left,” muttered the voice. “Oh well. I suppose it can wait.” The tap turned on, water splashing gently into a basin. A pressure next to her on the soft surface, then a damp cloth patted at her face, removing the grime caked on. “Korra? I don’t know if you can hear me, but… please stay with us. With me. I just told your father what he needed to hear. But I need you to hang in there for me. Please. You’re my best friend. You’re the most important person in the world to me. I can’t lose you. Not now.” The voice broke slightly. A wet hand took her unchained one and squeezed it tightly. “Please, Korra.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra tried to open her eyes. She tried to open her mouth, tried to tell the voice she wasn’t going anywhere. But the darkness hovering over her dragged her into its cold embrace, down, down, down… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who was that voice? It was so familiar. She needed to…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her fingers fluttered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Korra?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami’s latest letter lay on her bed. Korra stared at it, willing herself to open it. To respond to it. Asami was the only one who still wrote to her regularly. Mako’s letters had petered off, as he obviously threw himself more into his work. He’d always been an awkward correspondent, so when she hadn’t encouraged him by writing back, he had apparently lost interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, Bolin’s came in fits and bursts. Kuvira kept them moving, pushing hard to quash insurrections and bandits and restore order to the broken Earth Kingdom. Mail service couldn’t reach all the far-flung places he was travelling to, so Bolin wrote letters, then dispatched them all at once. This resulted in her not hearing from him for sometimes months, then receiving a deluge of letters. She’d almost stopped reading his, anyways. It should be her, out there. It should be her, putting bandits in jail, protecting people’s livelihoods and lives. Not him. Not Kuvira. The Avatar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she could barely bend a pebble or a stream of water. Not to mention the Avatar was useless without the Avatar state. Useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only Asami made sure her letters arrived every week, like clockwork. Only Asami made her not feel horrible at being stuck in the south. At being stuck in a wheelchair for half the time, the other half trying and failing to walk with Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra sighed. Before she could think twice, she darted a hand out to pick up the letter and slit it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Korra,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>How are you? I miss you so much. I know I’ve said this before, but Republic City just doesn’t feel the same without you. It feels… big. Empty. At times, I’ve considered just handing the reins off to my assistant at Future Industries and leaving for a bit. Maybe travel the world a bit. I’ve always wanted to see the Fire Nation. Even though my mother was from there, we never visited. And after she died, we just never had a reason to go. Maybe I could come see you. But I’m needed here. The infrastructure redesign has been going so well, and I worry if I’m not around, Raiko will mess it up. He means well, but he’s rather incompetent at anything that isn’t the big picture. The details of governing have never been his strong suit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I really hope you’re okay. I haven’t heard anything from you. It’s been a year, and I just miss you so much. I already said that, I know. But it’s true. Come back when you’re ready. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asami</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lowered the letter. It fell from her hand, drifting to rest under the wheel of her chair. Had it really been a year since she’d left Republic City? It felt like an eternity. It felt like no time at all. Under Katara’s guidance, she’d regained some feeling in her legs, through stumbling a few steps, falling, going home to cry into her pillow or stare aimlessly at the ceiling for hours, and repeating the next day.  But not enough feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs weren’t the only things that still felt numb. Every time she thought about going back, she just… couldn’t. Couldn’t bring herself to even pick up a pen to write back. Couldn’t think of returning to Republic City without thinking of the way she’d last returned, broken and bleeding. Zaheer had stripped her of everything. Her friends, her career, her life. He’d taken her <em>life</em>, pulling it out through her nose, her lungs gasping for air, an impenetrable vacuum wrapping around her head, her eyesight fading from Avatar white to black to white again. Poison ripping through her body, her mind. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A phantom appeared. Her eyes glowing, her hair tangled around her expression of death, her arm wrapped in a chain slowly raised towards her, reaching and grasping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra gasped for air, but it refused to come. Her vision narrowed, the edges fading to black as she heaved. She heaved, and heaved, and air refused to come it refused it refused she had to get out she was falling again falling falling <em>falling</em> –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The floor met her spine with a thud. The back of her head shot with pain. Her chair rolled away, forgotten, as she scrabbled at the ground, looking for something to hold on to. But there was nothing, nothing was going to help her, nothing would save her, nobody and nothing, she was alone, alone, <em>alo</em>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers closed on something. It crinkled. With the biggest effort of her life, Korra brought it to her face. Asami’s letter. Korra seized on it, staring at the strokes of the characters, the way Asami’s warm hand had traced them into the page, week after week, month after month, even after no encouragement from Korra, nothing to keep her hope alive. She missed her, she wanted her back in Republic City, she’d signed it “love, Asami.” Love, Asami. Love, Asami, love, Asami, love Asami love Asami love Asami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love Asami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra clutched the letter to her chest. Only now did she realize her face was wet. Carefully, she wiped her eyes, breathing as deliberately and delicately as she could. Her lungs burned. But she kept breathing, forcing one breath in, the next out. In and out. In and out, holding love, Asami to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an eternity, she pushed herself up. Her chair was far away. But next to her, on her desk, was a pen and a piece of paper. Her stomach strained as she pulled herself upwards to grab them and force characters onto the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I still can’t walk. I’m sorry, Asami.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I still can’t walk. I’m sorry, Asami.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami lowered the short letter, explosions vibrating through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra had written to her. She’d <em>finally heard from Korra. </em>But Korra still couldn’t walk. Korra wasn’t okay. Why was she sorry? She had nothing to be sorry for, she’d written, she’d finally written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What should she write back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands shaking, Asami shoved everything on her desk aside except for a piece of paper and a pen. But as she lowered the pen, a dot of ink staining and sinking into the clean white sheet, she froze. How could she put everything into one letter? Her delight at seeing Korra’s handwriting again, her heartbreak that she still couldn’t walk, her longing to see her in person again, her aching, tingling feeling that spread through her body every single time Korra’s name floated into her life?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dropped the pen. Ink splattered, but Asami didn’t care. She just buried her head into her folded arms and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She cried. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shoulders heaving, belly aching, she didn’t even know why. All she knew was that she had a lonely pit in her stomach. She couldn’t even say how long it’d been. It felt like a year. But it couldn’t have been. Could it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gonna sit there all day? Come on, let’s get out of here! Wanna try driving with me? I promise not to crash.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asami’s breath caught in her chest. That voice. It couldn’t be. Could it? She raised her head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra leaned against the doorframe, arms folded with a slight smirk. But not a mean smirk. Never a mean one. Just a confident, assured expression that dared the world to throw its worst at her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Korra!” She exploded out of her seat, tears forgotten as she threw herself onto the other girl, clinging for life, burying her head into the gentle curve where Korra’s neck met her shoulder. “Korra, you’re here, I can’t believe it. Why didn’t you tell us you were coming back?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wanted to surprise you,” said Korra, laying her head against Asami’s. “I wanted to show you how well I’m doing.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So you’re healed?” asked Asami, pulling back slightly. She scanned Korra’s face, drinking in the sight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Korra nodded. “All healed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And you’re back? You’re really back?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m back,” said Korra, cupping Asami’s cheek gently. Asami closed her eyes and leaned into it, reveling in the feel of Korra’s calloused skin. “And I’m never leaving you again. I promise.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?” Asami asked, hardly daring to believe. She opened her eyes and her breath caught. Korra’s eyes filled her vision, her warmth flooded Asami’s body, a fire that started at her skin and burned deeper and inward. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really.” Korra’s smile widened. “And, since I’m back… there’s something I’ve been wanting to do.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Asami couldn’t tear her eyes away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This,” Korra breathed, pressing up slightly to catch Asami’s lips with hers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The fire exploded into a raging inferno. Asami’s world shrank, to Korra’s lips on hers, to Korra’s hands tangling in her hair, to keeping her as close as she possibly could. Hungrily, Asami clawed at Korra’s clothes, pushing them up to feel her smooth skin, wanting there to be no barriers between them but not willing to part for the few seconds it would take to remove them. But Korra understood, pulling back slightly to strip off her shirt then reaching for Asami’s. And then Asami felt her skin on Korra’s, as Korra pressed her back, guiding her to the bed and laying her down gently, climbing on top of her as Asami opened up to her, surrendering to her touch and her and – </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Asami sat up with a gasp. She was covered in sweat, her blanket twisted around her, trapping her legs. Her heart raced, a fire burning in her lower stomach, a creeping wet spreading between her legs. Groaning, Asami flopped back onto her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Well, shit</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she still needed to write back to Korra.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami had written back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra’s hand shook as she held the envelope, delivered two days earlier than Asami’s usual weekly letter. She wanted to rip into it and devour its contents. She wanted to throw it away and never read it. What if she asked questions Korra wasn’t ready to answer? What if Asami yelled at her for not writing sooner? What if she wanted nothing more to do with Korra, now that Korra had admitted a weakness? How could she bear giving up Asami’s letters?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened it and held her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You have nothing to be sorry for. Care for a game? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asami</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Below the short note, Asami had drawn a simplified pai sho board, with a white lotus tile in an opening position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A weight lifted from Korra’s chest, a weight she hadn’t even fully realized was there. She picked up a pen and drew in an answering move. Putting the letter back into a fresh envelope, she paused over the sealing wax. She had nothing on her desk to melt it with. After all, she hadn’t written to anyone in a year. Frowning, she held up a finger and concentrated. She knew she couldn’t do it, but she might as well try. Try to push past this invisible block, try once again to firebend, even though she hadn’t in a year. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she strained, pushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flame flickered to life, dancing on her fingertip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, she held the wax to the flame, letting it drip onto the envelope, sealing it shut. Sealing in her determination to win. To beat this phantom block once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra had beaten her. And she’d written a full letter alongside the winning move. Asami smiled. It was almost as if her friend was back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was getting better, Asami could tell. Almost a full twelve months had passed in between that first letter from Korra she’d received and this last one. A few pai sho games, each taking months to play out. A few more details emerging with every letter, every move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra could walk now. She was getting better at bending again, working under Katara’s instructions. She seemed more hopeful, almost like her old self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she still couldn’t enter the Avatar state. She refused to talk to Mako and Bolin. And she still wouldn’t come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami ached to see her. She wanted nothing more than to leave Republic City, to see Korra. It’d been two years. She could. The infrastructure project was underway. There wasn’t much that Raiko could mess up in her absence. The airbenders were keeping the peace. Future Industries was humming along, with no hitches in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no. She couldn’t. Not unless Korra asked her to. She had to wait until Korra was ready. She couldn’t risk setting Korra back by turning up unexpectedly when she was trying to heal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unless her presence would help…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to wait. For however long that may take. Another year. Another ten years. She’d wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in the meantime, there was always long distance pai sho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments always appreciated</p>
<p>may also expand this in the future. so if this does well i could def find the inspiration somewhere to continue until they reunite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>